10 Things DawnHasn't Done Yet
by trinfaneb
Summary: 10 crossover drabbles featuring Dawn and 24, Freaky Friday,Malcolm in the Middle, Six Feet Under, Entourage, The Bourne Supremacy, The Order, White Oleander, and Witness.


10 Things Dawn Hasn't Done Yet

This was written for the TTH 10 things that never happened drabble challenge #389. It's the first challenge I've ever done. Usually my muse doesn't want to cooperate with the ideas for these challenges, but I happened to have a few Dawn drabbles already written and was able to write six more one night and then another one the next morning.

Disclaimer: All characters are the intellectual property of their respective creators, film companies, etc.; this story may not be sold or distributed on a profit-making basis. I welcome free distribution of the story, but please let me know if you are going to do it. trinfaneb at yahoo dot com.

&&&&

Dawn talks with her new roommate

Summary: Dawn talks with her new roommate Kimberly Bauer and learns freaky things don't only happen in Sunnydale. 100 word crossover drabble with "24."

Dawn was getting to know her new roommate Kimberly Bauer in their UCLA freshman dorm room.

"Yeah my mom died and dad gets real busy with his work and can't look after me all the time," Kim said.

"My dad left and mom died. My big sis tries, but she gets wrapped up in her work too. Sometimes I feel like I've been thrown to the wolves."

"No wolves for me, although I did get chased by a cougar once."

"Here in LA?"

"Yeah."

"Its nice to know all the really freaky things don't only happen to me," Dawn said.

&&&&

Dawn has a Freaky Friday

Summary: Dawn and Joyce get the chance to know each other better. 100 word crossover drabble with the 2003 "Freaky Friday" movie.

Dawn was tired after yesterday's shopping trip to LA, dinner at the Chinese restaurant and then the freaky earthquake only her and Mom had felt. She slowly realized she had woken up in Mom's room and was wearing her body. Her own body came screaming out of her room and spoke with her voice but Mom's words. Dawn spoke with Mom's voice.

Ten minutes later Buffy was dialing Giles's number and said, "I know it doesn't seem so now, but one day we're all going to have a good laugh about this. Trust me, this is par for the course."

&&&&

Dawn Visits College

Summary: Dawn meets Malcolm Wilkerson and his mother during a college visit. 100 word crossover drabble set during the "Malcolm in the Middle" 5th season episode "Malcolm visits college."

It was bad enough that she had insisted on coming along on the college visit, but then Buffy had demanded to spend the night in the dorm room after she had learned about the coed accommodations. Now Buffy and the mother of one of the boys was terrorizing the Resident Assistant over some petty power trips that young man had pulled.

"Hi, I'm Dawn. You'll have to forgive my sister," she said to a boy as she heard the RA's door across the hall being smashed by Slayer strength.

"I'm Malcolm. I'm glad to know someone else has crazy relatives."

&&&&

Dawn Acts Like a Diva

Summary: Dawn impersonates a celebrity perhaps a little too well. 100 word crossover drabble with "Six Feet Under."

"How did things go?" Buffy asked as Dawn got into the limo wearing a fur coat and "Elton John" sunglasses.

"There are perks to impersonating a teenage pop singer known as 'the thinking man's Britney,' but trying to be witty on the 'Ellen' show really makes me earn my keep," Dawn said.

"Well you'll have to do it awhile longer, Dawnie. Just got word from Giles that the negotiations with Sweet went south."

"Crap," Dawn said. "I think that transference spell Willow did is really getting to me. I just complained about some poor security guard using my dressing room commode."

&&&&

This drabble refers to the third episode of the fourth season of "Six Feet Under" where Michelle Tratchenberg plays a pop singer named Celeste. On the show she complains that Keith, one of her security guards, used her dressing room toilet while she was onstage with Ellen DeGeneris.

&&&&

Dawn Gets Some Information

Summary: Dawn learns some disturbing information about her creation. 100 word crossover drabble with "Six Feet Under."

"So did you talk to the guy who used to be in their order?" Dawn anxiously asked before Giles could even shut the hotel room door.

"Yes I did."

"And what did he say?" she implored as a DVD video of Celeste doing a slutty dance routine played on Dawn's laptop. The pop singer looked exactly like Dawn.

"He said that his superior used to like a show on the Nickelodeon network. The same show in fact that Celeste stared in when she was a pre-teen."

"I knew it," Dawn said as she fell back on the bed. "Stupid monks."

&&&&

Dawn Attends a Hollywood Party

Summary: Dawn has a crush, but has trouble acting on it. 100 word crossover drabble with "Six Feet Under" and "Entourage."

There were perks to balance the downsides of impersonating teen pop-star Celeste. After a hard day of dance rehearsal and an awkward appearance on a talk show, Dawn attended Jessica Alba's party. "Bud" from "Married with Children" chatted her up, but she only had eyes for new heartthrob actor Vince Chase.

She saw her chance when Vince finally stopped talking with the other teen pop-star to attend the party, but Buffy imposed herself between Dawn and where Vince was standing alone.

"Celeste may be eighteen," the Slayer said forcefully, "but you are still much too young for Mr. 'Head On."

&&&&

Dawn Meets a Professional

Summary: 100 word Buffy-"The Bourne Supremacy" movie crossover drabble. Dawn gets help from a professional.

At a deserted rest-stop near the Italian-Austrian border, two demons who had been following Dawn attacked. She and Andrew killed one, but Dawn was about to be stabbed by the other when a blonde-haired man hit the demon in the back of the head. After checking to make sure that Dawn was alright, he tied the demon up.

"I can tell you're a professional," Dawn said. "Why didn't you kill it?"

"I've never seen any person like this, but killing isn't what I do anymore."

"I'm Dawn Summers, what's your name?"

"Jason Bourne will do as a name I guess."

&&&&

Dawn Meets Her Match

Summary: Dawn meets someone as unique as she is. 100 word crossover drabble with the movie "The Order."

Dawn had started to talk with the totally hot blonde man when she'd needed help with a Latin translation in the private Roman library. She was sharing a cappuccino with him in a café now and had the very troubling thought that his black garb made him look like a priest, only minus the white dogcollar.

"You aren't in some kind of Order are you?" Dawn asked sheepishly.

"I used to be a Carolingian, but now I follow a solitary path outside the Church," said Alex Bernier, the Sineater.

"I know how it feels to be unique outsider," Dawn said.

&&&&

Dawn Trades Stories

Summary: Dawn meets someone with as much rotten luck as she has. 100 crossover drabble with the movie "White Oleander."

Dawn was sitting in the rec room of the LA juvenile facility when a blonde girl said something to her.

"Hi, I'm Astrid Magnussen and my mother killed her boyfriend-what's your story?"

"Dad left, mom died, then my sister and all my friends died in the Sunnydale sinkhole."

"That's rough. Hope you have better luck with foster moms. My first shot me after I got friendly with her husband and the second killed herself."

"I'm tempted to try and change my luck with a wish," Dawn said, "but I guess I'll just have to muddle through life like all humans."

&&&&

Dawn goes to a Hoedown

Summary: Dawn parties down in an unlikely place. 125 word crossover drabble with the movie "Witness."

After Buffy had slain the Harvest demon, the Lapp family insisted she and Dawn stay a couple of days to sample the hospitality of the Pennsylvania Dutch. The Slayer sat with mother Rachel and older son Samuel in the living room of the farmhouse while Dawn went to a hoedown at a nearby farm with sixteen year-old son Book Lapp. Buffy's mental reasoning was "how much trouble can she get into at an Amish party?"

Dawn was surprised to see cars and beer and non-Amish clothes and maybe a couple of joints among the sixteen year-olds at the party.

"I didn't know the Amish were such party animals," she said to Book.

"Obviously you've never heard of the Amish tradition of 'rumspringa," the boy replied.

&&&&

This drabble was inspired by the fascinating documentary "Devil's Playground" which showed several Amish teenagers during and after the rite of "rumspringa" where they can live like the "English" in the outside world for awhile before they decide whether or not to enter the Amish church (90% do join). This story supposes that Rachel Lapp never remarried after she was widowed, but had an affair with Detective John Book (Harrison Ford's character in the movie) several years after he saved her and son Samuel from the corrupt cops. Book Lapp would be the result of that affair.


End file.
